Safia Hikma
Safia Hikma is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Sia, the Egyptian deification of wisdom, and Cairo Hikma, a univerisfy professor. She takes her father's all seeing place in Egyptian Mythology. On the destiny conflict, she is a Roybel, because she is accepting towards all. Character Personality Safia, Safia, Safia. One thing about her is that she is extremely easily amused: she would laugh to see a pudding crawl. Everything is so comedic to her- her peers, this whole destiny conflict- and she will not stop laughing. She's discrete about it, but it's there, in her mind. Maybe she's just jaded by the world and its problems, that high-school drama is so funny to her. Safia is also very intelligent. She's quick to learn, and to pick up habits about others. Her memory is very good, and she remembers almost everything. She's an excellent judge of character, and an excellent judge of lies, too, because she can tell what's up with just one or two glances. Good luck escaping from Safia's judgement, for she knows what you did wrong before you even do it. Maybe Safia's giggling because she's thinking of something way scarier than you think. She's a deadly strategist, and while she's laughing at what you said, she is noting it to plan your demise. Her true mind is that that of a mad scientisr, with complex formulas for deadly toxins all being ussd daily in her fantasies. After all, a little birdie once told her she looks really good in red. Appearance Safia is a slightly short, chubby girl. She stands at 5 ft 4 inches, and has coffee brown skin. Her hair is brown, and she puts hairclips (with infinity symbols on them) in it. Her eyes are small and red. She wears red glasses. Hobbies and Interests Senet Safia is frighteningly good at Senet, a board game from back home in Ancient Egypt. She exerts full dominion over the game, and this time, she isn't laughing. Myths How They Go Main Article:Sia How Does Safia Fit Into It? Safia is the only child of Sia, and takes his destiny. Viewpoint on Destiny Safia could not be bothered with her destiny. It's very basic. Relationships Family Father Ever since Safia was delivered to Sia's doorstep fourteen years ago, Sia has found himself with more emotion in his cold heart than usual. He finally relates to someone the way he didn't relate to Thoth and Seshat. Safia sees him as a father who is extremely new and just needs time. She misses him, now, in EAH. Friends Dabria Yineput Safia's roomie, the daughter of Anput, is only a small friend to her, and she doesn't value her the way Dabria values herself. She only puts up with Dabria's nonsense so she can have a vessel of brute force to use. Acquaintances TBA Romance Safia identifies as dyssexual, and isn't into a relationship. Enemies Safia is careful not to make too many enemies, so as to be able to have peole for her strategies. She's also just actually pretty chill, so yeah. Quotes Trivia *Safia is bilingual, speaking English and Arabic. She never learnt how to speak Ancient Egyptian. *Safia's favourite colour is of course, blood red. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Etruscan Mythology Category:LGBTA+ Category:Roybels